ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 04
This is '''Chapter 04 '''from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis The Host Club is in trouble as the physical examination test is coming up soon. If they don't do something about it, everyone in the school will know Haruhi is a female, and so, in classic Host Club fashion, they try to pull off a guise. Tamaki ends up making a fool of himself as he tries to "cosplay" Haruhi, but nevertheless, Haruhi is saved by Kyoya, who's family is in charge of the physical examination, therefore, giving Haruhi a private room. During the physical examination, the Host Club also manages to help a lost doctor find his daughter and save his day. In the end, everything flows smoothly, with Tamaki being coined a pervert for hugging Haruhi too tightly, like always. Ouran Love Theatre - Suoh Family 1 Tamaki introduces himself, welcoming everyone to their "joyful house," saying that he's the "pillar" of the family. Hikaru and Kaoru say they're the eldest sons; Haruhi is the daughter and in charge of the cooking. Honey and Takashi appear, noting that they're not family members. Kyoya says he's the mother and in charge of the family's financial budget. The rest of them said they're poor, except Kyoya, saying that he's the strongest. Chapter Summary It's Spring and the Hosts are seen entertaining their guests: Tamaki is flirting, the twins are doing their act, Kyoya is advertising a photo album of each host, and Haruhi, Honey and Takashi entertain guests together. Tamaki approaches Haruhi and asks her if she's having fun, explaining the theme for the day. Haruhi feels rather annoyed because Tamaki is talking too much when the twins grab her and ask her what electives she's taking because they're in the same class. This irritates Tamaki who goes into a "depressed" mode, speculating that the twins might be closer to Haruhi than him. Kyoya points out that the twins do spend more time with Haruhi than him and that Tamaki only spends 3% of his day with Haruhi. Tamaki becomes sad, then gets angry at the twins telling them to stay away from Haruhi. Honey nears Haruhi and asks her when she's scheduled for her physical examination. The Hosts stare at her while Haruhi states the obvious: others will find out that she's really a girl. Tamaki drifts into a fantasy about what might happen when Haruhi's true gender is discovered. As he does so, the twins and Honey comment on how Tamaki looks funny when he fantasizes. Tamaki awakens and informs them that Haruhi and he are the romantic comedy main characters and that the rest of them are homosexual. Hikaru and Kaoru ask Tamaki if he realizes that when it's discovered that Haruhi is a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club. Honey adds that Haruhi will look even cuter and Kyoya states that while in middle school, someone confessed love to her at least once a month. The twins then say that they don't care because they're in the same class with Haruhi. This helps Tamaki to see the truth and devise a plan called, "Haruhi is Really a Boy." Haruhi is unconcerned, saying that while her life may be hard, she has 80 years left and she'll find another way to pay them off. The twins and Tamaki complain about her lack of cooperation. Mori then says, "Fatty Tuna," causing the twins to recall how she didn't eat it at the Christmas party and Tamaki saying that whoever doesn't cooperate won't have Fatty Tuna even though Haruhi says she's not into it. The next day is Physical Examination day and Haruhi asks the twins what the physical examination is like, to which the twins reply that it's just "normal." But when the physical examinations start, Haruhi is shocked since there's heaps more doctors and nurses present at Ouran when compared to a typical school. Honey and Mori disguise themselves as doctors in case Tamaki's plan doesn't work. Haruhi sees Kyoya and asks him if he's supposed to be with his class, but Kyoya replies he's part of the medical committee. Haruhi then comments on how the doctors provide such nice service to the students to which Kyoya replies that the school is running a business, and that flattering the students is the top priority. A strange doctor bumps into Kyoya who seems to take note of him. The nurse finally calls Haruhi and the twins for their examination, the twins doing their brotherly love act in front of the girls while Honey and Takashi hide Haruhi in a dressing room. Tamaki is there, grabbing Haruhi and saying, "I've been waiting, my princess." Haruhi is surprised and asks what he's doing there, but Tamaki interrupts her and says not to worry because he'll protect her. The nurse inquires if Haruhi is ready, at which time Tamaki emerges wearing a wig that looks like Haruhi's hair. Everyone knows it's Tamaki and they ask him if he's cosplaying as Haruhi. The twins are hysterical with laughter because it's so obvious that it's Tamaki. Tamaki looks at Haruhi, but she glares at him. Kyoya then tells her that they have a separate room for her, since the Ootori family is organizing the school's Physical Examinations. The Host Club adds that all the doctors are employed by the Ootori family, too. A girl is seen talking to her friends about a strange doctor who attacked her. Kyoua then says he remembers the man who bumped him earlier, stating that the doctor is not from his hospital. In the private room for Haruhi, the doctor asks Haruhi to get changed. Outside, the twins state that the strange doctor will get caught soon enough unless he hides in a nearby classroom, which reminds them of Haruhi. The strange doctor is then seen in Haruhi's private room where she's changing. He tries to explain to Haruhi why he's there, but Honey interupts them and uses his "Usa-chan kick" to save Haruhi. The Host Club then explains what makes up the Ouran Host Club: beauty that catches people's attention, unbeatable richness and being a gentleman. Tamaki grabs Haruhi and claims to "save" her. The man identifies himself as Doctor Yabu and explains that he's at Ouran Academy looking for his daughter. Kyoya asks if he's searching for Ouran Public Highschool in the next town, the twins amazed at how Kyoya can determine that he's at the wrong school. Kyoya replies that a small town doctor's daughter couldn't afford to go to Ouran Academy. Tamaki orders Hikaru and Kaoru to draw a map for Doctor Yabu in order to help him find his daughter. Tamaki then says he's done something good, coming up to Haruhi and stating that cherry blossoms are Spring-ish. Tamaki then hugs Haruhi because she's cute, but the twins call him a pervert because he hugs her so tightly. Characters in Order of Apperance Navigation Category:Chapters